


You were always a little weird

by Alibaby1103



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibaby1103/pseuds/Alibaby1103
Summary: Newly separated you and your children must learn to live your new lifes in a new town and a new house....who is this clown? And why is he so interested in you.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

> My first work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly seperated your family and you are getting use to a new town and a new house.. What can go wrong? Oh right. There's a strange clown and he keeps popping up everywhere...is he real? Or are you crazy.

Chapter 1  
The begining

New house, new town, new you? Not exactly but you were happy to get out of that town with all of thos3 terrible memories. A marriage that didn't work. You had gotten so lucky to find this house for dirt cheap and you always had a thing for old houses with character! The pictures of it online were to die for and you could not help yourself and you did not even have to see it to know it had to be yours.

"Gps 3931 Neibolt Street" you spoke into the receiver of your phone, hoping it had enough battery left to find this place. You had been stuck in traffic longer than you hoped and wasted most of your battery on the eay into town. "Take a left turn in .3 miles" it spoke back to you and you nearly slammed on your breaks realising that was your next turn and you were going too fast. You managed to pull off onto the right street and suddenly your phone turns off. " Damnit! Wjat the frackin shit?!" " Mom!" Your daughter yells from the back seat. " Sorry Kiddo...my phone died and i do not have a clue where we are..." You sat your phone down and lookes around.

It was already dark being mid november and you were never good at seeing at night to begin with. "3931, 3931, 3931" you whisper trying to read the numbers on the houses around you.... " There mom." Your son says from the far back. " It is right there." You turn around and look and sure enough. You passed it. It was a few houses back....all by itself and it was NOT what it looked like in the pictures! " Shit..." You whisper. "Really mom?" You sigh and park and get out of the car. " what the hell is going on?" You ask yourself more so. This is not the house. It can't be. Of course! " Ok kids! Inside, lets go, grab something and take it with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're moved in, now what? ( thanks for the kuddos! I will keep on writing when I find time😊)

Chapter 2

The kid's are sleeping now. You look at the clock and do not know why you're awake. It is 3 am and a Friday night so you decide you will just go watch some T.V and maybe you will be tired after enough to stay asleep. Tea is on, popcorn is in and the scary movie you chose is on too. The dog stood by the door and stared out longingly at the darkness. " what girl? Potty?" You ask and unclick the lock on the back sliding door and let her out. You watch her for a moment but are awakened from your space out by the loud screaming of your tea telling you it is ready. "Dang it!" You run over and shut it off fast and remove it hoping it did not wake the kids but the silence upstaira says all is fine. "Dear god ouch! Frakin shit!' You yell loudly and then slap your mouth shut and look upstairs hoping all was still quiet. You were in luck but your foot was not. You look down and realize you've hit your foot on a piece of rough hardwood in the worn out floor boards. Bleeding all over your brand new house was not how you wanted to spend your first night but here we are! You set down your cup of tea and hop to a box labeled closet supplies and hunt for the peroxide and bandaids... You weren't sure a bandaid would do it. You were almost done putting the supplies away when you heard the dog barking loudly from your backyard, great that is all you need for the dog to piss off your neq neighbors the first night here.. " damnit Luna" you whisper hobbling over to the sliding door and slamming it open and stepping outside. Your flood lights blew as soon as the door was open but right before they blew out you were almost positive you saw a figure by the gate of the garage just on the other side by the gate door. You froze and stared out past your yard and could still see a dark shadow and so could your dog because that is what she was barking at. She was not getting any closer though and this alarmed you. All the alarn bells were ringing in your head and all of those times you thought about what you would do if there was a home invasion of any kind, were blank inyour mind. But you pushed those thoughts to the side knowing you had always been a very paranoid person and it was probably nothing but a person out for a walk and it is not like they were in your yard, they were pretty damn close but still in the alleyway right behind it. " Hey! ..umm I am so so sorry, sir? Ma'am? We are new and she is not use to strangers!" You said stepping forward off of the porch and down the steps towards your dog but as you got closer you realised there was no one there...that was really strange..."Luna! Inside, now!" You yelled and you were no fool. You ran inside right after her thinking you would fix the lights tomorrow. You were inside, safe now and locking every door and window and closing every blind in your house. You decided first thing in the morning you were buying a security system and some lock reinforcements. You had your gun and your dog but you'd feel safer with more. You ran upstairs to your safe and unlocked the safe for the first time in years, you had never had to use yours when living with your husband, any time you were worried he would get his out and take a stroll around to make you feel better but now it is your job alone. You took one last look outside before deciding maybe you were finally so tired that you had hallucinated the entire thing. You climbed up the steps and into your room and into your bed and put the gun on your bedside table and turned on the safety. That was enough excitement for one night for you. You fell asleep and dreamt of fancing clowns and a circus but you would not remember it in the morning....


End file.
